


New Memories

by Sleepy_Eyes



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Post-The Rising, some original characters serving plot purposes here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Eyes/pseuds/Sleepy_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby tapped the pencil against the table, without rhythm, staring at the notebooks in front of him.</p><p>One red, one green. One for old memories, one for new ones. His therapist’s idea.  “This way you don’t have to worry so much about forgetting. And perhaps it will assist you in remembering old things, as well,” she’d said with her ever unreadable expression. </p><p>He hadn’t meant anything by the colors when he bought them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

Barnaby tapped the pencil against the table, without rhythm, staring at the notebooks in front of him.

One red, one green. One for old memories, one for new ones. His therapist’s idea. “This way you don’t have to worry so much about forgetting. And perhaps it will assist you in remembering old things, as well,” she’d said with her ever unreadable expression. 

He hadn’t meant anything by the colors when he bought them, but now that the potential symbolism had sunk in it made the task of writing in them somehow even more daunting. Well, there was only one of the two he could possibly write his new memories in.

He slid the red notebook further away, the one designated for “old” memories. He only had a very small amount he knew he could write down in there, and he didn’t have it in him to put those into words yet. This left the questions hanging over the green notebook. Where should he start, exactly? He wasn’t totally sure when his memories would qualify as “new” as opposed to “old”. Or maybe he was sure and he was still avoiding the implication.

He thinned his lips against the sudden bitter taste in his mouth, opened the notebook, and resignedly pressed the tip of the pencil to the paper, perhaps with more force than necessary. He’d start at the beginning that shaped who was now; when he’d made his debut as a Hero and met Kotetsu.

His mind drifted off somewhat as he wrote, loathe to let his writing stray from the simple facts. He might allow some sentimentality later on, but for now... no.

In truth, Barnaby had been putting off this project for a while. He knew how simple it was, but for a span of several months the thought of trying to write down memories, put his half-baked recollections into words, had been a paralyzingly daunting prospect. He’d resigned himself to putting it off in perpetuity unless something really huge happened.

Of course, as fate would have it, something huge did happen. It would set in motion more than just Barnaby Brooks Jr. picking up a pencil, but that was about all he was ready to process for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> My first honest to god fanfiction. God help us all.  
> It will be multi-chaptered, but for now I can make no promises for when updates will happen.


End file.
